Typical modern computer applications such as databases, virtual desktop infrastructure, and data analytics require a large main memory. As computer systems scale to perform more complex data and storage intensive applications, the needs for larger memory capacity increase proportionally.
Typically random-access memory (RAM) is limited in the amount of data that can be stored by the physical design of the RAM. For example, 8 GB DRAM can typically hold a maximum of 8 GB of data. Further, future data center applications will use high capacity low latency memory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.